Code of the Gods
by LydianSlayer
Summary: Boulevard of Broken Dreams, the song that Thalia used to rely on to keep her life moving. But now that she realizes that she doesn't need it, will she be strong enough to get rid of it. Purely a /One-Shot/
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Thalia's Point of view

"Thalia get your ass back here or else!" Mom yelled out at me as I slugged my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the apartment as I drowned out her voice with the iPod as I scrolled through my songs. 21 Guns, next. Holiday, next. Boulevard of Broken Dreams, play. The song kept me going, as I walked through the city. It kept the fire burning inside of me as I fought the many monsters. It wasn't until I found a goat near the edge of the city I was in, that I finally stopped the song from repeating through my travels. It looked to be the Amaltheia that helped my father, so I followed it to the outskirts of Los Angelos.

"Who are you?" A voice yelled as I felt a blade at my throat.

"Why should I tell you?" I managed to mumble as the blade started to draw blood.

"Because I'm not afraid to run this blade through y-." The kid managed to say before a startling roar cut him off. "Shit, run." I took his advice and ran away as I pulled out my canister of mace and transformed it into my trusty spear. Before turning around to find the boy keeping the dragon back, "Are you stupid? Run away." The boy said before turning back to face the dragon once again. I cursed myself under my breath before throwing my spear into the dragon's eye, and grabbing the boy by the arm and running back towards the nearby highway.

"Thalia." I yelled as we continued running from the flames the dragon brought down on us. He gave me a questionable glance as he huffed completely out of breath. "My name, Thalia… Thalia Grace"

"Mine's Luke, but we need to keep running to get away from the-"He led on until the dragon lunged in front of us just as we were yards from the highway. "Run to the gas station" he yelled as he pointed to the gas station about a minute sprint away.

"Never I would rather die than run from a fight." I yelled back.

"Daughter of Ares?" He asked as he pulled out his sword and chuckled.

"Nah, Zeus. You?" I asked preparing my spear that finally reappeared at my side.

"Hermes." Luke spat out at no one in particular as he glared at the dragon. At that, I nodded and ran toward the dragon as I batted his claws using my spear and lunged it into the chest of the dragon. Just as I pulled out the spear, Luke slashed out at the dragon's neck. Suddenly the dragon lashed his tail out as he turned and smashed Luke and I against a nearby stopped car. Lightning flashed across the night sky, until a large lightning bolt striked the dragon as it fell in front of us. The lightning soon stopped afterwards as the dragon slowly disappeared into golden ashes. At that, we became close friends as we traveled across the country trying to survive.

I never did stop listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams, I didn't listen to it as much, but just enough to let the fire inside me grow. We made a stop at a seemingly abandoned warehouse when we heard a strange sound echo throughout the building. Perhaps a monster I looked at Luke to find him nod at the direction of the noise, I soon nodded as I pulled out my shield and my spear. That was the day we found the source of our happiness, Annabeth. We walked away from the warehouse as I pulled out my iPod like all the other times but unlike those I didn't play Boulevard of Broken Dreams, I deleted it.

_**AN: I would like to address my other story and the poll I'm holding for it. So without further a dew**_

_**The question of the day: Why is Zoe not immortal? She is part god part titan, and as far as we know, immortality can only be taken away if you were given it not born with it.**_


	2. The Night Goes On

_**The Night Goes On**_

I looked out the window as a tear rolled out slowly, it was raining, as if the sky was mourning for his son to come back to Rome. I looked at the moon as it slowly winded across the night sky, this was going to be a long night. I slowly rose up as it was clear there wasn't a Jason here anymore, no just the ghostly image I would awake to every night. "Please gods, give me a sign to show, Is he out there or may he be slumbering in Elysium, surely he made it there?" Just let me fly into the night just to show he was gone.

"Reyna, it seems th-"Octavian spoke in quickly as he struggled to hide his glee before Reyna cut him off.

"Leave," The words left my mouth with ease, but I struggled to end off with the commanding voice I usually withheld. "Now, before I go up to Jupiter to say that our Augar is dancing at the thought that his son could be dead." I knew that would stop him from talking, so I could step back and breath.

It's been days since he left and I feel the numbness that overwhelmed me, it no longer hurt, but that's what made it feel worse. I've been praying to the gods to allow me to see where he was, "Please oh Iris please show me Jason Grace." I didn't put in a location, I couldn't instead I dropped a bag of drachmas into the cool mist that showered the camp. I needed to know where he was so the fear inside me could stop seizing my chest. The mist turned into an image of Jason?! Before quickly reverting back into the mist that dawned the camp. I could feel the coldness of the fates welling around me, but there wasn't a way I could warm myself up, because I knew Jason was gone.

We had prayed to the gods and they showed us nothing, even going as far as to tell us that they didn't know where he was and to stop looking for him, they had lied. They had surrounded us with lies, enough to fill the seas of them, I doubt they know how I feel, the numbness settling in once again. The recent weather was a constant reminder of what I felt like, what camp felt like. I needed to lead, just another day to mourn the kidnapping of Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of Rome, and Savior of Olympus.

I guess this was what life truly is about, suffering and pain… The rain started again, the entire camp was quite, leaving me to wallow in the sounds of rain. I stood up shakily, and walked over to the door still unnoticed was the spirit following me, Penthos, spirit of mourning, grief, and lamentation. So fitting. As I walked out the house I felt the rain pelt me and wash away the tears, a centurion must have been talking to me as he was beside me waving his hand in my face. But I couldn't hear him all I heard was the sound of raindrops and the footsteps of grief that followed me.

_**AN: This is where I will keep all my one shots, I will put the story details as the last chapter updated. But I have no idea how much I will update this collection of one shots, if you wish you can put a one shot idea in the reviews and I might make it.**_


End file.
